Doug
Doug is the (former) main antagonist of Open Season 3. He is Boog's former arch-rival and Alistair's best friend and former leader and boss. Doug was fed up at working at the Maslova Family Circus and having to do things for Ursa. When Boog arrived (having seen a poster of the circus), Doug seized the opportunity to finally escape and have Boog replace him so the circus people do not get suspicious. While in the Timberline National Forest, he was overjoyed that the animals there would worship him (like the other animals did when he was at the wild animal park); so he went undercover as Boog and had the animals do everything for him (treating them like slaves). Eventually, when the wilds discovered Doug's true identity and he told them that Boog was at the circus (and that they were returning to Russia), Elliot decided to go to the circus and get Boog back, as well as apologize to him for ditching him on guys' trip. That night, when Doug returned to the circus to see Alistair, he realized his errors and apologized to Boog for tricking him and Doug and Alistair are called for their next act, which becomes a success. Biography Beginnings Coming soon! ''Open Season 3 Doug is first seen in the Maslova Family Circus. He is standing up and clearly bored as he is seen yawning shortly before he is knocked down by Ursa. When Ursa is disappointed in Doug that he is always letting her down and since the circus is in two days, she tells him he could at least pretend to care. Later on, he convinces Boog to switch places, but it eventually turns out that Doug was planning to escape the whole time. 's best friends, shocking Gisela and Giselita]] While at the Timberline National Forest (disguised as Boog by putting mud on himself, thus smoothing his fluffy fur down), he treats Elliot and the other wilds like slaves, which makes Gisela and Giselita suspicious. So they go to Serge and Deni and ask them to find Giselle in exchange for becoming their best friends. When Doug's identity is exposed, the wilds make Doug tell them where Boog is, and they all hatch a rescue mission to save their best friend. At the film's climax, Doug tries to return and apologize to Boog for tricking him, but is suddenly chased off by Bob and Bobbie, who mistake Doug for Bigfoot. He eventually escapes them and goes to the circus and apologizes to Alistair and Boog, returning in time for his act with the llama. His return allows Ursa to leave as she previously felt she could not because "a Russian circus with no bear is no circus at all." During the "On the Road Again" musical number, Doug asks Alistair if he is glad to be going back to Russia, to which he confirms and says he hopes to see his girlfriend Carmen. Personality Unlike Boog, Doug is mean, rude, sneaky, conniving, cold, greedy, arrogant, vain, controlling, uncaring, short-tempered, snide, bratty, rebellious, obstreperous, abusive, selfish, egotistical, argumentative, boastful, bossy, unpleasant, condescending, traitorous, and self-centered. He is also annoyed by Alistair sometimes, but still holds him close as a friend (though used to treat him more like a henchman). Doug doesn't necessarily care for anyone's life or well-being other than his own. He used to be manipulative, sly, and persuasive as he was able to persuade Boog into taking his place in the Maslova Family Circus. He also had a tyrannical attitude as he had mistreated and abused Boog's friends, demanding he be called the king of the jungle. At the end of the film, Doug returns to see Alistair and apologizes to Boog for tricking him and explains that he now knows that he never knew what he had until he lost it, thus reforming with a change of heart. Appearance In short, Doug is Boog's doppelganger, the only difference being his fur and voice. Quotes * I'm tellin' you, Alistair, one of these days, I'm gonna give that diva a piece of my mind. * ''(To all of Boog's best friends) I'm not your servant! I'M KING OF THE JUNGLE! Trivia * Before Open Season 3 was released, Doug was once rumored to be voiced by Phil LaMarr, but this wasn't true. * Originally, Doug's name was mistaken to be "Alistair", but it turned out that Alistair is Doug's best friend. Gallery 250px-Open Season 3 Doug Matthew J Munn Sony Pictures Movie 2010.png 250px-Open Season 3 Cannon Explodes on Alistair.png|One of Doug's failed circus escape attempts 250px-Open-Season-3-Doug-2011-Screenshot.png 250px-Open-Season-3-Doug-Alistair-2010-Movie.png|Doug with Alistair 02.jpg Doug.jpg Category:Characters Category:Film Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Redeemed Antagonists